The 1988 Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers will be held at the Holderness School, Plymouth, NH, from June 28 to July 1, 1988. The 1988 Conference will emphasize the impact of chemical and genetic methods for synthesizing nucleic acids and proteins on our understanding of their physical properties. Particular emphasis will be placed on RNA, a species which has only recently begun to be studied by synthetic and genetic means. Among the many sessions now being planned are sessions on the theoretical basis of gel electrophoresis, the dominant analytical technique in many areas of biophysics and biochemistry, and on the influence of electrostatic effects on macromolecular behaviour. Developments in computational studies of the structure and properties of macromolecules will also be covered. It is anticipated that a group of 135 to 150 scientists will attend. Those attending will include both senior and junior scientists from both academia and industry, as well as some graduate students and postdoctoral scientists. The meeting will follow the normal Gordon format. There will be organized sessions in the mornings and the evenings during which two to three scientists (per session) will lecture on topics of major concern in a context designed to encourage discussion. Poster sessions will be organized to enable all who attend to contribute.